Change my mind
by Peetamellarkandkatnisseverdeen
Summary: Percy Jackson was never completely sure about him and his best friend, Annabeth Chase. People had always mistaken them as a couple when they're just very close friends. Percy always wanted to have more than just a friendship with her. But know she probably doesn't feel the same way. But he was about to leave her, and she asked him to stay, he would change his mind.


Percy Jackson was never sure if him and his best friend, Annabeth Chase were more than friends. Outside of camp, when they were in the city together, people often mistaken them as a couple, thinking of it because of their interwind hands. But it was never more than that, they were just close. Very close. He gave her a smile as he sat down next to her on the couch, staring at the mess with her. The Stoll brothers had decided to throw an unwanted party at her fathers house.

The radio that was still playing started to play a few soft notes, and Percy stood up, and held out his hand.

"Would you care for a dance?" Annabeth laughed at his words, but took his outstretched hand. The radio started play a song that Percy knew, thanks to the Aphrodite cabin, and almost groaned, but pulled Annabeth closer to him, her hand resting in his, and his resting on the small of her back, while Annabeths other hand was at his neck. Percy stared into the grey eyes he met six years ago. One out of the five boys voice started playing, when Percy realized he was almost a foot taller than her now.

_The end of the night, __We should say goodbye, __But we carry on, __While everyone's gone_

Percy couldn't but think that this song was planned. It seemed to explain exactly what was happening.

_Never felt like this before, __Are we friends or are we more? __As I'm walking towards the door, __I'm not sure. _

Percy wasn't going to leave anytime soon, but was still wondering about the question that was in his head earlier. He always wondered if him and Annabeth would ever become more than just friends, but gave up on the idea when he saw Annabeth and Will together this afternoon.

_But baby if you say you want me to stay, __I'll change my mind __'Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away __If you'll be mine __Won't go, won't go. _

He knew no matter what, he was going to be there for Annabeth, even if she didn't need him the way he needed her.

_ So baby if you say you want me to stay, stay for the night,__I'll change my mind._

Percy wouldn't mind staying for the night, not in the way most people took it as. He just wanted to be near her and know she was safe.

_Lean in when you laugh, __We take photographs. _

Percy smiledat the memory of his favorite pictureand how it was taken. Annabeth had lean onto his shoulder, laughing at something Leo had said, a small blush on her cheeks, while Percy laughed his head off. Percy couldn't remember what Leo said, but knew Annabeth was slightly embarrassed at it, and loved how she looked in the picture. She hair was falling out of her ponytail, it curling at her shoulders, reminding him of a princess. He wanted to pull the hair tie out, knowing to him she more beautiful with it down.

_There's no music on __But we dance along. __Never felt like this before, __Are we friends or are we more? __As I'm walking towards the door __I'm not sure._

Percy remembered the last time they danced together. There wasn't any music playing, but the same thing was running through his head, but last time he left, and walked through the door, when he could have made her his.

_But baby if you say you want me to stay.__I'll change my mind '__Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away. __If you'll be mine.__Won't go, won't go_

Percy didn't want to leave Annabeth if he knew she was going to be his, or if she wanted to his.

_So baby if you say you want me to stay, stay for the night__I'll change my mind. __I'll change my mind._

Percy hadn't realize how close their faces were. He could feel Annabeths warm breath on his cheeks. Their noses were touching, and if anyone of them moved, their lips would touch.

_So baby if you say you want me to stay, stay for the night. _

He didn't have a problem with staying for the night. He wanted to, no matter what other people thought of it. He couldn't take it anymore with how close they where, when he could feel her body pressed to his, or her body heat, their lips barely brushing, he leaned in and kissed her. Her fingers found his hair, and his hand where at her waist, making sure she wouldn't pull away. He pulled away,his forhead resting on hers, their lips still close enough to touch, but finished the song.

_"I'll change my mind."_


End file.
